write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey Mouse vs Spinel
2 cartoonish characters who has similar personalities fight until the death!, Who can win? Introduction Sky: Cartoons are a thing of our infance... Anti-Sky: And also has similar personalities the fighters of today! Jack: And this guys are Mickey Mouse, the world-famous Disney's mouse. Hunter: And Spinel, Steven Universe's Movie Anti-Heroine! Rock: And now it's time to show the intro! (Many peoples are clapping and screaming in enjoy) WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU WANT MAKE! JUST CAN BE A VICTOR! THIS IS... WRITE EPIC BATTLES! Pre-Fight Mickey Mouse was walking into a street until he saw Spinel into the street making crazy things annoying Mickey. Mickey: Might you Stop with annoying me! Spinel however ignored Mickey and still annoying Mickey. Mickey: Please stop! Spinel however didn't listen and yet was annoying Mickey who get angrily. Mickey (Growl): PLEASE STOP NOW! Spinel this time listen, but now she punched the mouse and she seriously said. Spinel: I tried to be friend of you, but you asked for it mouse! Mickey however angrily pulled out his Keyblade and Spinel put his combat position. SHOWTIME!!! Fight Mickey Mouse first used the Keyblade trying to slash Spinel who was dodging all the attacks until Spinel through a large arm at Mickey Mouse sending him flying making Mickey Mouse end landing into the ground making Mickey Mouse was unconscius. Mickey regained conciousness and kicked Spinel away and Mickey pulled out a Mallet and tried to smack Spinel with it. However, Spinel dodged it and turned her into a spring bouncing Mickey up down. Mickey Mouse gets up and he pulled out a Gun shooting Bullets at Spinel but Spinel was dodging the bullets and Mickey hasn't munition so Spinel approached make a Big Fist and threw it at Mickey making he end flying into the ground, knocking him. Mickey Mouse then gets up and pulled out a Golf Club and tried to hit Spinel with it but she dodges and she pulled out her Scythe and sliced Mickey's Golf Club in a half. Spinel then was trying to slash Mickey who was dodging the attacks until he got an idea, he pulled out his Keyblade to counters Spinel's Scythe and both clashed weapons many times until Mickey kicked Spinel into aside and he then used his Mallet to whack Spinel into a wall. Spinel then stretched her arms and tried to punch Mickey who was dodging all the attacks until Spinel spins like a Tornado punching Mickey many times stunning him and Spinel grabbed Mickey and he spinned with Mickey until he throwed Mickey so high in the air and jumped at Mickey charging a Big Fist at Mickey Mouse and punched him sending him flying into the ground making a great crater on where Mickey landed and Mickey was knocked out. Mickey was regaining conciousness. However Spinel landed in the ground and punched Mickey many tmes until punched him into a wall. Then Spinel pulled out her Scythe and tried to kill Mickey with it but Mickey kicked Spinel away and then Mickey punched her into the ground. Mickey: Sorry girl, but you was annoying me! Mickey then pulled out his Keyblade and stabbed Peaock into the stomach and making her explodes poofing him as Spinel's Gem them appeared into the ground. K.O! Mickey: I won! Mickey was happy with his victory but he see Spinel's Gem and was curious and walked away to told about the fight at Donald and Goofy and walked with them into the place Spinel's Gem was but Spinel however regenerates and starts annoying Mickey again. Mickey: NO AGAIN! Mickey Mouse tried run away as Goofy was looking her and Donald got mad. Results THIS WINNER OF THIS BATTLE IS... MICKEY MOUSE! Final Point Sky: Well Mickey won this but don't killed her! Anti-Sky: Well Mickey Mouse is stronger, faster, durable, and also has Toonforce on his way. Jack: And Mickey Mouse also is smarter, has Reality Warping, is more experienced, and has more arsenal. Rock: But Spinel's advantages are his regeneration, and also is more unpredictable then Mickey Mouse. Hunter: It seems Spinel end being Mick-owned! Advantages and Disadvantages Winner Mickey +Strenght +Faster +Durable +Arsenal +Toonforce +Smarter +Much more experienced +Reality Warping -More Predictable Losser +More Unpredictable +Regeneration can help Spinel -Basically almost everything